Asassins Work
by blackfoxriot
Summary: The sequel to Hunting the Hunters which should be reposted soon. Madara is shot by an asassin, who is quickly captured and given a choice. Will Neji be able to choose the right path? ItaNejiPein


**Assassins Work**

**Disclaimer- don't own Naruto**

**A/N: You very well might hate me at the end of this…**

-IXN-

(Neji POV)

They say an assassin can never find other work.

Guess work will be hard to come by after this.

But I knew that already. Because I'd already tried to leave this world once before, to become the bounty hunter Wolf and make an honest living. Before that I'd made a name for myself as the assassin Wolfhawk, my signature a hawk feather and clump of wolf fur in my sniping spot.

I was drawn back into this shadowy game(1) by my new brother Loz when he handed me the finest sniping rifle I'd held in almost six years.

It had started as just one job, to put some food on the table. But one job became two, and two became three, and the rest became sniping history.

After my fiasco with the Akatsuki in Konoha I was relocated in the Witness Protection program to the not-so-nearby city of Midgar with Shikamaru.

I winced when I thought about the informant.

He'd sacrificed his entire life to help me, and after I was cleaned up I couldn't stand to look at him. Couldn't stand to look at the man I had ruined.

So I vanished

Hopefully he's doing alright, I left him a lot of money to restart.

The door of my room cracked open and a soft voice called my new name.

"Kadaj,"

-(3rd POV)-

Neji looked up as the door swung open wider, admitting the second of two brothers he had gained upon his escape from the Protection program. They'd found him in a back alley fighting for his life with a gang and winning and saved him after one of the thugs cheated and shot him in the back.

"Brother, lunch is ready," the young, long silver haired young man said, voice like velvet. This was the younger of the two brothers, Yazoo, the more mature and sly one. He wielded a small shot gun like it was a rifle and did just as well as any other sniper.

"Velvet Nightmare" they called the middle of the three brothers.

"I'll be down in a minute," Neji said just as softly, setting the last few pieces of his beloved rifle in it's cushioned case.

"Another order came in this morning," Yazoo murmured, sliding liquid-like onto the bed to wrap his younger brother in a hung, his front to Kadajs' back.

"For who?" "Kadaj" asked, shifting some of his shoulder length silver hair off his face.

"A man by the name of Madara Uchiha and his great-nephew," Yazoo purred, running leather covered fingers through his brothers hair. A maniacal grin spread itself across Neji's face as he growled low in his chest and pressed back against the others chest.

"Which one? He's got two." He growled with a lick of his suddenly dry lips.

"The elder of the two brothers," the elder of the two muttered, watching the grin gain a razor sharp edge.

"Goood~," Neji purred, fingers toying with the rifle in its case.

"I'll go into Konoha and start gathering infor-,"

"No need. I know everything I need to about them," said the younger, cutting the elder off.

"How do you know them, brother?" Yazoo asked, leaning forward more and letting his breath ghost over pale skin.

"They're the ones who drove me to that alley," Neji rasped, leaning back more so they were flush against each other.

"They can't be all that bad then," Yazoo quipped, breath ghosting against Neji's ear.

"You've never met them brother," Neji shot back before finally throwing in the towel for their little game and kissing the man sitting behind him.

-Konoha-

Neji sat on the chilly rooftop and stared out over the city he had grown up in, finger idly playing with the trigger that was aimed to shot Madara Uchiha three roofs away as he argued with Itachi.

While Neji was looking forward to shooting that bastard Madara he was not looking forward to killing the man he still loved.

The days of waiting on this particular spot had given him ample time to ponder his feelings for Itachi, or his lack thereof.

Turns out they were still there and as strong as ever.

He turned his eyes back to the fighting pair and carefully took aim, scowling and ripping the scope off the top of his rifle and instead using his over perfect eyes to aim his bullet.

The gigantic bell that told time in Konoha started to swing and Neji tightened his finger, the crack of the shot swallowed by the massive bell.

He cackled loudly when he saw the look on Itachi's face as Madara hit the ground, a hole in the exact center of the back of his head.

He saw Itachi's head whip around and search the more favorable sniper spots for him, before finally finding him in the worst position for a sniper.

White locked with black over the distance, white clouding with tears behind sea-green contacts.

A finger tightened again and a line of blood appeared on a pale cheek, neither of them moving more than to cause and react to the pain. Another shot lodged into Itachi's bicep and he cried out more in surprise than pain.

Itachi dove behind the pillar beside him as the next ring of the bell echoed over Konoha, figuring that one miss was a fluke or a warning, and he would really die next.

Neji startled as the door a few meters behind him slammed open and he whirled around to hear the crack of a hunting rifles' shot as a tranquilizer was shot into the flesh of his side.

He dropped and saw Konan's fuzzy face before he passed out.

"If it were just me I'd let you go, as thanks for killing Madara, but Pein wants you back,"

-IxNxP-

Neji drifted back to consciousness only to be confronted by the sight of Itachi sitting calmly in front of him, bandaged again.

"Itachi," he rasped, throat dry.

He jumped and let out a small noise when someone lowered two bottles the size of a sake bottle into his line of sight, held by hands with black fingernails. One of the bottles was red like the Sharingan logo, while the other was a deep blue.

"In one of these bottles is a poison that will put you through intense pain for four days until you die, eating you from the inside out," Pein's voice slid huskily into his ear, the mans breath on his ear sending shivers through his body.

"In the other is a powerful aphrodisiac that will last the same amount of time. During which you will be ours to toy with," Pein continued, shifting to whisper into the other ear.

"Pick your poison, love. It's all up to fate now," the Leader whispered.

Neji gulped.

Petal pink lips parted as Neji and Itachi stared at each other

"I choose…"

**RED OR BLUE?**

**You, the readers get to have a say and pick weather or not Neji dies or there is a lemony threesome in the next chapter**

**Told you you'd hate me**

**Kira**


End file.
